


Marynarskie suchary

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Bad Puns, Crack, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Humor, bosman to człowiek suchar, suchary, to mogłoby się dziać w książce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Najgorsze żarty słowne, jakie bosman Nowicki powiedział swoim towarzyszom.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- A ty nie powinieneś już spać?  
\- Nie chce mi się spać. Może mi pan opowie jakąś swoją przygodę  
Bosman słusznie odgadł prośbę najmłodszego członka wyprawy jako prośbę o historie na dobranoc.  
\- Byłeś kiedyś w Japonii, brachu?  
\- Nie, nie miałem nigdy okazji.  
\- Ja też nie za długo. Ot, zszedłem na ląd na parę dni w Yokohamie. Same mikrusy tam mieszkają, jak szedłem ulicą, to nikt mi nie sięgał wyżej, niż po pachy, a gapili się na mnie jak na, jak na, no nie wiem, jakiegoś goryla w kapeluszu albo inne dziwowisko. A sikorki jeszcze mniejsze, i same ślicznotki-czarnulki. Nieźle pichcą, ci Japońce, choć dziwacznie, jak na naród zamorski przystało. A wiesz co robią w nocy?  
\- Nie?  
\- Idą w kimono. Ty też czmychaj, brachu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Upichciłem wam gulasz myśliwski.  
\- Myśliwski?  
\- No myślę, że to jest gulasz.  
Tomek spojrzał na Smugę i ojca z przerażeniem.  
\- Nie martw się, - wyjaśnił Smuga łagodnie. - Kuchnia bosmana jest całkiem dobra, w przeciwieństwie do jego żartów.


	3. Chapter 3

\- No to sobie pogadaliśmy, panowie i panie, a teraz weźmy przykład z faceta który zdobył w tym roku biegun południowy, bo do takiego wyczynu trzeba mieć łeb nie od parady.  
\- Przykład z faceta który zdobył biegun? Czyżby zasmakował pan w zimnie na Syberii i chciał zostać polarnikiem, bosmanie?  
\- Ani trochę brachu. Ale wszystkim nam przyda się am und sen.


End file.
